Doze
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: It's date night, but Isabella isn't feeling very well. Sickfic.


I wrote this a while back for my friend's birthday request. She wanted to see a sick Isabella with JJ taking care of her. This is not set during any particular time in the series. Enjoy!

* * *

Isabella wakes with a start when she hears a knock at the door. She sits upright, her neck aching, and frowns; she doesn't even remember falling asleep at the table. She had sat down earlier with a cup of tea, planning to sit for a little while and read a book. It's unlike her to fall asleep in the middle of the day, but she's been unusually tired since she woke up this morning.

Another knock at the door jolts her from her thoughts and she slowly pushes herself to her feet. Her joints protest the small movement, and her entire body aches even though all she's done today is go for a brief jog.

When she opens the door, JJ is standing on the other side, wearing his signature cheerful grin. "Are you ready for movie night?" he asks, accepting her offer to come inside.

Somehow, their date had completely slipped her mind. Fortunately, it's a stay-in night, so it's not immediately obvious that she forgot. "I am," she replies, clearing her throat to get rid of the sudden roughness in her voice. "I figured that I'd wait until you got here to order the food under you got here, since I'm not too hungry. How about you order the food while I get the movie set up?" she suggests.

She picks out the movie while JJ places a delivery order to their favorite Italian place. "Since you said that you weren't too hungry, I ordered your favorite salad," JJ announces when he joins her on the couch. "You didn't pick another boring romance movie, did you?"

"You loved the last one I picked," she retorts playfully. "But don't worry, you're safe this time."

They start the movie while they wait for the food, which doesn't take very long to arrive-the restaurant that they ordered from isn't very far from her apartment. Even though her salad is delicious as always, Isabella can't seem to find her appetite and only manages to eat about half of it before giving up and setting it down on the coffee table. JJ shoots her a confused look, but doesn't question it, too absorbed in the film. It's a cheesy secret agent movie, his favorite kind.

She does her best to ignore the heaviness in her eyelids and pay attention to the movie. Falling asleep in the middle of their date would be incredibly rude, not to mention, she just woke up from an impromptu nap a few hours ago, she tells herself, stifling another yawn into her hand.

At some point, she must have fallen asleep, because the next time she opens her eyes, JJ is shaking her awake and the movie is over. "Are you feeling okay?" JJ asks, his forehead creased with concern.

She nods groggily, before realizing that he was probably waiting for a verbal response. "Yeah," she says hoarsely, wincing at the sound of her own voice. "I'm fine," she insists, clearing her throat. Her brain feels muddled and confused.

"You sure?" he asks, sounding highly unconvinced. "You look really pale, your voice sounds really weird, and you barely ate any of your dinner."

Before her sluggish mind can come up with an excuse, JJ is pressing his hand to her forehead. She's about to protest when she realizes that his touch feels cool and soothing against her burning skin. "Bella, you're burning up!" he exclaims, pulling his hand back with a hiss. "Have you been feeling sick this whole time?"

"Since this morning," she admits without thinking. JJ looks horrified. "It's not that bad," she insists tiredly.

"It seems pretty bad to me," he counters. Isabella closes her eyes, frustrated. This isn't how she wanted their date to go.

"Let's get you to bed," JJ suggests after a beat of awkward silence. Getting her traitorous body to cooperate is too much of a chore right now, so he ends up carrying her to the bedroom. It's a much less sexy end to the night than she was hoping for.

"Is there anything I can get you?" JJ asks, after he's finished arranging her comfortably on the bed.

She shakes her head. "You should go home," she tells him. "I don't want to get you sick."

"I'm not worried about that," JJ insists. "I just want to make you feel better."

His tone is so sweet and honest that it's hard to resist. "Come cuddle with me?" she asks tentatively, pressing her face into the pillow to hide her embarrassment.

Wordlessly, JJ slips into bed behind her, spooning her. His warmth is more comforting than any blanket, and Isabella feels the ceaseless shivers finally stop. "You're the best fiancé ever," she mumbles sleepily as she drifts off to sleep in the warm circle of his arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
